


sunflower

by hobi_hope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Lawyer Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Slow Dancing, rated for slight language and one mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobi_hope/pseuds/hobi_hope
Summary: Coming home from a long day of work, Iwaizumi decides to spoil his hardworking husband for no reason whatsoever.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	sunflower

The sunflowers had been on sale, Hajime tells himself. That’s why they caught his eye, and that’s why he bought them. He ignores the fact that he probably would have paid for them even if they were full-price.

Hajime buys them because they’re on sale and because he’d already been considering getting something to brighten up the living room anyway. Definitely not because of the way he pictures Tooru’s pretty brown eyes lighting up when Hajime brings the flowers home and gives them to him. Definitely not that.

Fine, Hajime thinks. So what if that had factored into his decision? If he wants to spend a couple hundred yen to put a smile on Tooru’s face, he should be allowed to do it. If he can’t be romantic toward his  _ husband,  _ who is he supposed be romantic for?

Hajime struggles to balance his briefcase and his keys and the giant bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers as he unlocks the door to their apartment. He must be making a lot of noise because the next minute, the door swings open before he can even twist the handle. Tooru stands there, dressed in joggers and a hoodie and with a pair of square glasses on his nose. “Welcome home, Hajime!” he chirps. He reaches for a hug, but freezes in his tracks when Hajime shoves the bouquet into his chest.

“Hajime?” Tooru asks, clutching the flowers as Hajime walks past him into the apartment.

“Hey, ‘Kawa,” Hajime says. He shucks off his shoes and places them on the rack near their doorway, sets his briefcase down, and sheds his suit jacket.

“These are really pretty.” Tooru’s voice follows him into the kitchen. “Are they for me?”

“Obviously,” Hajime huffs, unreasonably embarrassed by the tiny gesture. He rolls up his sleeves and opens the fridge, pulling out ingredients for their dinner and lining them up on the counter.

“Aww, Iwa-chan does care,” Tooru coos.

“Shut up.”

“Alright, alright, don’t get all grumpy on me. I’ll put these in water.” He sets to snipping the long stems and arranging them neatly in a glass vase.

Tooru hums as he works, and it’s so endearing that Hajime has to turn away to hide his smile. He decides on yakisoba for dinner and busies himself with grabbing a cutting board and knife. Right after he finishes chopping the mushrooms, Tooru’s arms wrap around his waist, and a warm, gentle kiss is pressed to his cheek. “Thank you,” Tooru says. “I like them.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Hajime steps away from the counter, gesturing for Tooru to continue where he left off. After years of trial and error ever since they started living together, they learned that Tooru is a kitchen disaster as soon as heat is added into the equation, but he can cut vegetables just fine. They’ve settled into a routine where Tooru chops and Hajime cooks.

He leaves Tooru to struggle with the onions as he starts mixing the yakisoba sauce. They work in silence for a few minutes. When all the ingredients are prepared, Hajiime lets Tooru hug him from behind and pepper kisses to the top of his head as he stir-fries.

“My tiny Iwa-chan is so cute,” Tooru teases.

“Shut up,” Hajime retorts instinctively, but he makes no move to leave his husband’s embrace.

He piles the noodles and a generous helping of vegetables onto two plates and leads Tooru to the kitchen table. They eat side-by-side, knees pressed together, and idly chat about their day. Nothing important is happening at Hajime’s office aside from the usual paperwork and financial reports, but he always loves watching Tooru’s eyes shine when he talks about his job as a defense attorney. He listens, fond, as Tooru devolves into yet another passionate rant about Ushijima, a prosecutor and his self-proclaimed worst enemy

Hajime cups Tooru’s jaw, cutting him off mid-rant. He wipes a smear of sauce off the corner of his mouth, studying him carefully. There are dark circles under Tooru’s eyes, magnified by the glasses, and his hair is a mess. “You look tired,” Hajime says. “You better not be overworking yourself again.”

“I’m not,” Tooru says. He waves off Hajime’s searching look. “You know how busy it gets right before a big case. I’ll rest afterward, I swear.”

“You better,” Hajime grumbles. They’re finished eating, so he collects their plates and stands up to put them in the sink. He smiles at the new vase of sunflowers sitting on the marble countertop, cheering up the minimalist space. Tooru has arranged them so that each individual flower is facing outward like miniature suns, making sure none of the petals are too crowded.

“Hey, Tooru, c’mere.”

Tooru tilts his head, confused, but stands and makes his way into the kitchen. Hajime grabs his hand. “Dance with me?” he asks.

“There’s no music,” Tooru says, but he’s beaming, obviously delighted.

Hajime rolls his eyes, pulls out his phone, and queues a few of the smooth jazz songs he knows Tooru likes listening to to unwind. He holds out his hand again, and this time, Tooru takes it.

Hajime’s hands settle on his husband’s waist, and Tooru rests his own on Hajime’s shoulders. They sway in time to the music.

Tooru’s wide eyes are fixed on him, shining a lovely amber in under the fluorescent kitchen light. There are a few new freckles speckled on the bridge of his nose, so faint that they’re only visible because Hajime is so close. His lips are full and soft from the mint chapstick he buys constantly, and Hajime wants nothing more than to lean up and kiss him. So he does, and he thinks he’s falling in love all over again.

“You look so good today,” Hajime says when he pulls back.

“I look good every day,” Tooru says, smirking. Then his smirk fades into something more genuine. “My hair’s not done, though. And I’m not even dressed to go out.”

“Yeah, I know. And somehow you’re still attractive. It’s annoying.” Hopefully Tooru’s ego doesn’t get any bigger because of this, but Hajime doesn’t seem to be able to hold himself back from running his mouth today.

Instead of bragging, Tooru just stares at him with a slight pout. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he asks.

Chuckling, Hajime says, “Do you not want me to be nice to you?”

“It’s making me suspicious,” Tooru admits. “First the flowers and now this, out of nowhere. Are you hiding something? Did you kill someone?”

Hajime glares at him. “Why is  _ that  _ the first thing you come up with?”

Tooru’s pout grows. “Shut up. It’s not our anniversary is it? Or my birthday?”

“As if you’d ever forget either of those. No.”

“Hmm. Are you trying to butter me up because you want to have sex? You know you don’t have to do that,” Tooru says, giving him a lascivious once-over.

_ “No,  _ you idiot.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Stop putting words in my mouth.” Hajime digs his fingers into Tooru’s sides playfully, and Tooru squeaks.

The music fades as one song transitions into another. Hajime thinks  _ fuck it  _ and decides to come clean with all the sappy, embarrassing things he’s been feeling.

He kisses Tooru again. “Can’t I just appreciate my wonderful husband with no ulterior motive?”

Tooru goes bright red, and Hajime decides that it’s totally worth the confession. He buries his head in the crook of Hajime’s neck with a groan.

“You’re so lame.”

_ “You’re  _ lame,” Tooru retorts. “Saying sappy things like that with no warning.”

“Can’t help it.” Hajime lifts one hand to stroke Tooru’s hair. It’s silky and smooth, with none of the product he usually puts in it. “I just love you a lot.”

“I love you more,” Tooru says, muffled against his skin.

Hajime grins. “Impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for iwaoi week 2020 day 3: established relationship & shamelessly inspired by harry styles' "sunflower vol. 6"
> 
> this could have worked for the day 4 or 5 prompts but i just couldn’t wait to post it! thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed, a kudo or a comment would be appreciated :)<3
> 
> [come find me on tumblr!](https://ushioreo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
